wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Faintear Imitate
This article is about the Ver'mith copy, for the Original Triggerheart, see Faintear (Triggerheart) Faintear Imitate (フェインティア イミテイト Feintia Imiteito), sometimes known as Faintear (or Imitate in the PS2) is an antagonist character in the arcade and all console versions of ''Triggerheart Exelica''.'' Imitate is a hostile unit created by the Ver'mith in the image of a Triggerheart. She appears in the game when the player gets a required number on the Item Bonus: *3,000 for Arcade and Story Mode *30,000 for Arrange Mode In the PS2 version of the Story Mode she appears even without the Item Bonus. Before the beginning of the game, the Triggerheart Faintear was captured by the Ver'mith fleet. Her data is used to create a clone, and this clone fights Exelica and Crueltear on Earth. The clone may look the same, but other factors such as configuration and shape, differ from the original Faintear. The name Faintear was given to this unit by Crueltear upon seeing her, but it is unknown what the Ver'mith refer to her as (It is later revealed in ''Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced how the Ver'mith refer to her, calling her "Copy"), Exelica refers to her as "Red Triggerheart" (赤いトリガーハート Akai Torigāhāto). She is controlled by a Control Core imbedded in her head. Faintear Imitate possesses a number of extended units that differ from gunnery and anchor systems. While Imitate's units aren't able to resist anchor attacks, its overall attack power is greater than that of a Triggerheart's companion gunner ship, and can seriously injure Exelica and Crueltear. Operational History After the capture of the Triggerheart Unit TH44 Faintear, the Ver'mith used her data to create a copy of her, however they were unable to access the secrets bundled within the original unit, and they decided to strength a darker personality as a new upgraded form, however she still had a "linkage" to C.H.I.L.D.A. as she called herself a Triggerheart with a purpose of destroying her enemies. The Ver'mith decided to make her heartless and inhuman using a Control Core embedded on her forehead. The implanted core erased her original personality, and her only purpose is to defeat her enemies whoever they are to become stronger. Final Whereabouts Her fate varies depending on which game mode is the game being played. Triggerheart Exelica (Arcade / Dreamcast) * Arcade Mode: Imitate is defeated by the player in Stage 5, however she makes a final attempt to kill the player's character by firing an multiple laser attack using her Fardotts. However, is thwarted by the unused Triggerheart (Crueltear if the player is using Exelica, or viceversa). Although the Triggerheart succeeds in halting Imitate, her death throws "debris" which paralyzes the Triggerheart unit, only to be captured and merged with Ver'mith Ennda. * Story Mode "Normal Ending": If the player used one or more continues in the game, it'll affect Imitate's fate, along with the unused Triggerheart. ** Exelica: If the player is using Exelica, Crueltear will be mortally wounded by Ennda, while Imitate laughs at her defeat, she's captured by Ennda, and is destroyed by the Ver'mith Master Core after merging with her. ** Crueltear: If the player is using Crueltear, Ennda will merge with Imitate, while the Ver'mith will capture Exelica, both Ennda and Imitate are destroyed, while Exelica is deadly wounded, and corrupted by Ennda. Exelica throws Crueltear away and she stays to die with the Ver'mith. * Story Mode "True Ending": This is the good ending of the game, reached when the player didn't use a single continue. ** Exelica: After the destruction of Ennda, Imitate attempts to escape using the Gate, leaving the Triggerhearts to die, however she's captured by Crueltear, who is alive and well, with the combined powers of Exelica and Crueltear, Imitate is thrown away from the Gate, while the Triggerhearts escape successfully. ** Crueltear: Ennda is destroyed, leaving Imitate in a very bad shape, she admits defeat and her true nature as a Triggerheart under Ver'mith control, when Crueltear asks her the whereabouts of the original Faintear, unfortunately she doesn't know. then Crueltear asks her to finish their fight, Imitate refuses because she's free of the Control Core's control and considers the Original Faintear as her trusted friend. Without the influence of the Control Core, Imitate decides to settle things by destroying the Ver'miths "In the Name of the Triggerhearts" and on her original's behalf. While Exelica and Crueltear escapes, Imitate stays. * Arrange Mode: The ending is the same of the Arcade Mode, however she appears at the post-credits scene, implying that she's still alive. Triggerheart Exelica (XBOX Live Arcade) * Normal Endings ** Exelica and Crueltear: Both endings are the same as the original Arcade/Dreamcast Arcade Mode (See above). To achieve the Normal Ending the player must use one or more continues, or don't unlock the battle with Imitate on Stages 1 and/or 3. * True Ending: If the player didn't use a continue and fights Imitate on Stages 1 and 3, Imitate's fate is changed. ** Exelica: Right after Imitate's attack is thwarted by Crueltear, Ennda appears and knocks Crueltear down. While Imitate laughs at her, she's also knocked down, destroying her Control Core in the process. After the final battle, both Triggerhearts destroyed Ennda, Free of the Control Core's control, Imitate just flies away as the Triggerhearts escape. ** Crueltear: In a similar way to Exelica, Crueltear is saved when Exelica thwarts Imitate's attempt to destroy her. However she is knocked down by Ennda, along with Imitate and destroying her Control Core without noticing it. Right after the battle, Crueltear gets too close to Ennda and she begins to attack her on a close range fight, although Crueltear's Space Interference Field protects her from a few hits, it fades away. But before Ennda can hit her, Exelica captures her, destroying her left arm, then Ennda tries to defeat her with the right arm, only to be destroyed by Imitate who is now free from the Control Core as she realizes she was betrayed as their creation (Ennda's attempt to destroy her) and as a Triggerheart utilized by the Ver'mith for evil (manipulation with the Control Core). with Ennda lying defenseless, Crueltear destroys the Master Core once and for all. Imitate only says "Farewell" and she leaves. After this, the Triggerhearts escape. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (PlayStation 2) * Arcade Mode "Normal Ending" ** Exelica and Crueltear: Imitate's fate is the same as the XBLA version, ** Faintear: Imitate Merges with Ennda, only to be destroyed by Faintear. * Arcade Mode "True Ending" ** Exelica and Crueltear: Imitate's fate is exactly the same ending as in the XBLA version. ** Faintear: Same as the Arcade Mode, the only difference is on the "escape" part, where Faintear realizes her real strengh, and orders the Triggerheart units to activate their thrusters to escape. * Story Mode "Normal Ending" ** Exelica and Crueltear: Imitate's fate is exactly the same as in the Dreamcast Version, with some minor differences on the dialogues. ** Faintear: While the original Faintear tells Imitate to accept her defeat and her Enhancement failure, Imitate makes a final attempt to destroy her, even if they destroyed Ennda (believeing they broke the Control Core's control on her), but Faintear wants to put an end to this once and for all, since she realizest that Imitate is a custom copy, and like the Ver'mith, she is her enemy even if she's using her weapons as a modified version of herself. But the Original Faintear is faster than Imitate, which result in her victory over the Ver'mith and her copy. Realizing her true strength, Faintear orders the Triggerhearts to activate their thrusters and escape. * Story Mode "True Ending" ** Exelica and Crueltear: Imitate's fate on both endings are the same as those of the Dreamcast version, howevere there's some minor differences with the dialogues. ** Faintear: While the Triggerhearts notice the movement of the Gate, which implies the possible escape of the Ver'miths, Imitate, who is now free of the Control Core's influence, tells the Triggerhearts to get them, as she reveals that she controls the Gate, but she is going to make some amends by closing the Gate, dismantling the Ver'mith Core and destroying it. Realizing that she's a Triggerheart, Imitate promises not to die, while the original Faintear hopes to make sure she tells her her real name (although Imitate doesn't have a name or a Triggerheart Code of her own). However, Imitate don't want to hear their words anymore, asking them to leave. The three Triggerhearts escape, while Imitate's fate is still unknown. Specifications Voice Actress: Yuko Ishibashi (Arcade / Dreamcast / XBOX Live Arcade), Natsuko Kuwatani (PlayStation 2) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Measurements: B85 / W56/ H83 Weapon: Fardott (Different types) Unlike the Triggerhearts, Faintear floats in the air in a standing formation, known as the “standing float". Sticking out of Faintear's heel is a part known as the Gigaheel, which she uses for landing and walking. The long pigtail structure at the top serves to stabilize the posture of the unit, but can also be controlled independently of the main unit. Her words, actions, and personality are constantly tense and on-the-edge. While it is believed that the cloning process has severely distorted Faintear's personality, nothing about her is known for sure. Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor A re-designed Faintear Imitate makes a return in Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor, as a "Pseudo-TH". At first, it is unknown if it's the same Imitate or a clone of her since she has a Control Core and a new piece of equipment known as Faceguard unlike the "original" Imitate. According to Kazuhiko Kakoi, this is an alternate take on the same Imitate instead of being a copy of her. Quotes ''Triggerheart Exelica'' (Dreamcast Version) *'Arrange Mode Ending:' **「見た見た見た?　私の活躍!　じゃあね!」 (Did you see it Did you see it Did you see it? My great effort! Bye-bye!) Triggerheart Exelica ''(XBOX Live Arcade) * ''I guess that was my cue! (Stage 1) * Impressive. (Stage 1) * It's time for you to say goodbye! (Stage 3) * I'll be looking forward to our next encounter. (Stage 3) * You did well to get this far. But I've grown tired of your face. This is the end. (Stage 5 - Exelica) * Welcome... But I'm afraid i've grown weary of this exercise. Time for you to die. (Stage 5 - Crueltear) * ...Begone! The anchor unit is mine!! (Stage 5) * Wha-?! (Stage 5) * Hahaha!, You're doomed! (Stage 5) * W-What? But Why...?! (Stage 5) * You hunk of junk! How dare you! (Stage 5 - True Ending with any Triggerheart) * Go!! (Stage 5 - Exelica True Ending) * Hmph... (Stage 5 - Exelica True Ending) * Farewell. (Stage 5 - Crueltear True Ending) Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced * ........I, I am......? I am a Triggerheart. I live as a weapon to destroy the enemies. (Awakening) * I... That's right. I'm strong. But.. I must defeat enemies, in order to be stronger. But, which enemy? The enemy... So, which enemy? (Control Core activated) Curiosities *Imitate is a playable character in the imode mini-games [[Kumash!|''Kumash!]] and ''Attakuma No.1 *Her self-proclaimed identity as a Triggerheart might be a result of the Ver'mith copying Faintear's Triggerheart System along with her personality. *The premise of a heroine copy with an evil-embedded personality is similar to the Decepticon Scourge from the 2001 anime Transformers: Robots In Disguise (Black Convoy in Transformers Car Robots), as the Ver'mith infused their evil programming on Imitate using the Control Core, just like Megatron / Gigatron reprogrammed Scourge's Autobot Protoform by using his Predacon spark after scanning Optimus Prime / Fire Convoy. *Imitate's appearance in the Arrange Mode's post-credits scene is very reminiscent of Duoss Core ver. 3.3C from Star Soldier: Vanishing Earth, where Duoss appeared at the end of the Master Ending saying "You're the greatest player." *Unlike Crueltear, her voice change in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced was because Yuko Ishibashi didn't reprise her role and Natsuko Kuwatani took her place. However, she's still the second character to undergo a voice change. *Like the original Faintear, Imitate is one of the few characters with two different emblems: The Ver'mith emblem which is revealed during her activation in a cutscene of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced, and in the promotional artwork for a resin figure and the cover of RE:Anchor 1.875 is depicted with an alternate one based on her head ornaments and the Control Core. Her use of the Anchor Unit emblem in Kumash! doesn't count since it is an extra-canonical entry in the series. *Elena Misawa, a character from Densou Tenshi Valforce borrows elements of both Imitate and the original Faintear. *It is possible that Imitate could be the inspiration for Claire Harvey from Hundred due to the shared similarities when Claire enters in Combat Mode. Galleries Faintear Imitate (Official Images) Faintear Imitate (Fan Art) Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Characters Category:Ver'mith Fleet Category:Airborne Enemies Category:Stage 1 Enemies Category:Stage 3 Enemies Category:Stage 5 Enemies Category:Kumash! Characters Category:Faintear Imitate (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Triggerheart Faintear Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category) Category:Triggerheart Units Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category)